mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Air Island
About Air Island ( ) is the third Natural Island available to the player. Air Island primarily manifests the Air Element ( ). It was first released on September 12, 2012. Air Island can be purchased at level 4 for 750,000 after the player has bought Cold Island. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of are of the Earth, Cold, Water, and Air elements. Since Air Island lacks the Plant element, no monster with that element can exist on it. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Rocks and Trees Removing the rocks and trees from the island earns the player Experience and it opens up space to place more Monsters, Decorations, or Structures. Removed obstacles are not gone permanently; they can be bought back with Diamonds under the decorations section in the Market. Music The full Air Island song is available on iTunes for download. The Air Island's song is in the key of G major. The song plays at 140 beats per minute. Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, this is equal to the number of elements that monster represents. Ethereal, Supernatural, Seasonal, Mythical, and Rare (only the Rare Wubbox) Monsters each have varied bed requirements. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Air Island Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of coin collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Special Occasions During and around Valentine's day, the monster world celebrates the Season of Love celebration. During this time, is adorned with themed decorations, and all obstacles are changed to seasonal versions. Although a special holiday, no monsters dress up in costume for the duration of the Season of Love celebration. Some monsters dress up for the Spooktacle and Festival of Yay seasons, however, Air Island does not change during those times. To see monster costumes go here. *For 2013, Season of Love was from February 5th to February 15th. *For 2014, Season of Love was from January 29th to February 26th. *For 2015, Season of Love was from January 29th to February 19th. *For 2016, Season of Love was from January 30th to February 16th *For 2019, Season of Love was from January 30th to February 17th Notes * Air Island was unlocked in the Version 1.0.2 Update on September 12th, 2012. * This is the only island to have two Seasonal Monsters available to buy or breed: the Schmoochle and the Hoola. * The trees on Air Island appear to be Joshua trees, (A type of Yucca). * Noggin has the same sound on this island as Plant Island. * Unlike other islands, Mammot doesn’t say “ bum “ on Air Island. * Air Island is the only natural island to not dress for a season that it has a seasonal for, because it doesn't dress for SummerSong, which is Hoola's holiday, instead dressing for the Season of Love celebration, which is Schmoochle's holiday. ** However, it is not the only island. This also occurs on Fire Oasis with Gobbleygourd. * When a player loads Air Island for the first time, there would be a Tweedle in the nursery. This also happens with other islands such as Cold Island, Water Island and Earth Island. Category:Air Island Category:Islands Category:Natural Islands